Punishment Desired
by Cupidineum Amorem
Summary: Carlos has broken the rules and it is up to Kendall to teach him a lesson. [Established Kenlos/Slash Oneshot]


**Punishment Desired**

Disclaimer: I do not own the band, the show or anything in relation to the guys themselves. This is just my imagination put into words.

* * *

><p>"Come here," Kendall ordered lowly as he perched himself on the end of their large bed in a room they did far more than just sleep in.<p>

The object of his prey looked at him with wide and warm chocolate eyes from several feet away. His fingers were nervously pinching at themselves and his mouth was quickly becoming parched.

"K-Kendall..." Carlos stuttered, swallowing on almost nothing.

The seated blonde ignored his lover's words. "You know what you did wrong, Carlos." His eyes darkened at his own words; out of anger or lust Carlos could not be sure. "You know the rules."

Indeed Carlos did and it was with a sigh that he slowly made his way to stand before the domineering man he adored.

Kendall smirked and pointed down at his lap. "Get on the bed, baby."

Moving into a position he knew all too well, Carlos situated his ass over Kendall's lap and rested his head on his folded arms above him.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

It took Carlos by surprise when the blonde's hand began to pet his head through the short locks, the touch gentle, loving.

_Maybe I'll get out of this easy._

"I wish I didn't have to punish you like this, my love," Kendall drawled reverently. "I wish you wouldn't defy me like you do-"

"I didn't! Kendall please-"

"Your Daddy is very disappointed in you, Carlos..." he continued, and the smaller man shivered at the use of that name.

"_Daddy_, I told you the truth! I didn't touch myself, I swear! Look how tight I still am, you know I would have fingered myself if I was going to play!"

"Are you calling _me_ a liar then, Carlos?" Kendall shot back darkly, a hard edge in his voice. He tightened his fingers in the soft hair causing a gasp in discomfort to escape Carlos' lips.

"No, no, no!" Carlos whimpered, trying not to move because of the pain at his hair being pulled.

Kendall tugged harder. "No, _what_?"

Realising his mistake Carlos shouted, "Daddy! No, Daddy. I'm not! _Please_."

The blonde smiled gently. "That's better."

Carlos relaxed as his hair was released and breathed deeply into the comforter beneath him.

"How many do you think is fair?"

He knew what was coming and had already prepared his response, knowing the importance of stating the right amount of slaps he thought he deserved. The amount Kendall would agree with too.

"Twelve," he whispered.

"What was that? Daddy didn't hear you, baby." A thin hand was now palming the material covered behind over his lap.

Carlos repeated his answer a little louder and was happy to receive Kendall's pleased hum.

"I can work with that. Pull your shorts down, let me see that smooth caramel skin of yours."

The boy in question did as he was told, not wanting to increase the number of times he'd feel Kendall's hand marking his flesh. He liked to play, but didn't want his lover to go overboard tonight.

He lifted his hands after the task was done, aiming to again rest his head on his forearms when his wrists were firmly held onto.

"Not so fast, Carlos," Kendall snapped and pushed the tanned hands downwards. "Hold yourself open."

Carlos obeyed and spread his cheeks apart as wide as he could, his breathing changing into shallow pants of excitement. He wasn't disappointed when one of the blonde's fingers began to rub teasingly over his tight pucker, the muscle clenching involuntarily at the touch.

"Look how badly it wants my finger, baby," Kendall awed, prodding the dry tip just past the ring.

The latino moaned wantonly and raised his hips trying to get the digit in further. He really did not care that there wasn't any lube. It felt primal, animalistic and rough.

Boy, did he like it rough.

His fingers clenched at the thought of what Kendall would do to him after his punishment. He moaned again but this time Kendall's exploring finger left his hole and his palm came down hard on his right cheek.

Carlos whimpered in surprise but didn't dare say anything in protest.

"I'll be the one who decides when you can start enjoying yourself." And with that two more brutal slaps were administered. "_That_, will count as one."

"Yes, Daddy," Carlos whispered, releasing the hold his teeth had on his tongue.

"Good boy," Kendall praised. "You can move your hands now, baby."

Carlos did gratefully and lifted his head to smile at his boyfriend who met his gaze warmly before regaining his composure and putting the hard stare back into his eyes.

"I don't want a peep out of you, do you understand?"

"I understand, Daddy."

With that Kendall looked away as Carlos pressed his lips together. The blonde placed his left hand on the back of the smaller man's neck to keep him down and raised his right to send a loud smack onto Carlos' backside.

The Latino managed to keep his lips sealed shut for the first three hits but on the forth (which felt like it had twice the amount of force behind it) Carlos moaned loudly, the shock rendering him helpless, controlless.

Another hit of the same capacity and Carlos reacted just the same. The sound escaping him was crazed and needy. He licked his lips and tried to breathe in deeper.

"I thought I told you not to make a sound," Kendall hissed, pulling on the smaller male's hair until his head tilted back at a distorted angle.

Their eyes met and the blonde's expression was one of practised patience. He expected an answer to his question.

Carlos' eyes widened as he took in the lust that was radiating off of Kendall; all the muscles below his waist tightened and he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"I guess I'll have to shut you up myself," Kendall sighed with faux disappointment, an idea already brewing in his mind. He hoped Carlos would go along with it.

"Daddy?"

"Shhh," the dominant male hushed whilst releasing his boyfriend's locks. He moved his now free hand in front of Carlos' face and brushed his lips with his fingertips.

"You really are so beautiful..." He mused quietly in awe of the sexy tanned boy that let him do the wildest things to him on frequent occasions.

Carlos hummed in satisfaction because he knew that despite all the crazy games he and Kendall played in the bedroom there was love at their relationship's core. With his eyes closed he envisioned all the times they had made sweet love to each other, and those moments along with all the others made a happy sigh slip past his lips.

Almost as soon as his lips parted, two of Kendall's fingers slid inside. Carlos immediately tried to pull his head back and away on reflex but Kendall's remaining fingers held firmly onto his chin.

"Ah, ah, ah," the blonde breathed, tightening his grip. "I told you I would have to force you to be quiet." He pushed his fingers down onto Carlos' tongue to prove his point which made his lover choke on a gag.

Carlos met Kendall's eyes with his glassy own, confusion marking his features. Swallowing around the fingers in his mouth he made a quiet whining noise, asking for sympathy, for Kendall to ease up a bit.

The taller boy in question merely groaned and continued to tease his digits in the warm and wet cavern, loving the feel of Carlos' slippery muscle on his skin. The sensation was overwhelmingly similar to the feeling of Carlos' mouth over his dick which surprised him and turned him on even more.

"Suck on my fingers, babe," Kendall moaned, his other hand palming at Carlos' ass cheek.

When the boy beneath him did not comply he smacked his hand down again.

"Do it. Now."

Carlos groaned out a gargle and did as he was told, though he wasn't sure how long he could put up with his mouth being that constricted. To his shock his erection was still as hard as ever.

_Clearly some fucked up part of my brain is enjoying itself._

Kendall's fingers weighed heavy down his throat as spanks were slammed down onto him in a timely rhythm. The blonde somehow was making sure to cover every inch of flesh that was exposed, changing the angle of his forearm before he let it drop.

He was pleased not only by the red flush that was quickly appearing on Carlos' ass but also by the way his buried fingers were muffling his boyfriend's cries.

The tall boy knew that his boner would definitely be being felt by Carlos but at that point he really did not care. Pausing momentarily he did a small calculation in his head and froze.

_Fuck! I've gone way past twelve._

Choking on a breath, Kendall cleared his throat and looked down at his shaking lover.

"You had enough, baby?" he asked timidly.

Carlos moaned.

"Shit."

Once the fingers were out of his mouth Carlos sucked in deep gulps of air.

"Fuck. Kendall. What was that?"

"I...babe. I'm sorry I got carried away and-"

"What? No... I liked it. What the fuck." He whispered the last part.

"You liked it? _Seriously?_"

Carlos nodded and pouted before replying. "Well...at first I wasn't sure, but something about your fingers half choking me," he glared and then continued, "turned me on like crazy. Need to come so bad, baby." He moved his body into Kendall's thigh wantonly.

"Do you now..." Kendall said in response, his eyes dilating at Carlos' unexpected words.

"_Mmmhmm_." Carlos ground his aching length harder into the other boy.

The blonde echoed the sentiment and brought his fingers into his own mouth, coating them, slicking them, desperate to get his lover off.

"Want you to rut against me while I destroy your prostate with _these_," he plunged two fingers in deep, holding Carlos open with his left hand.

"_God, Daddy_."

"See how good daddy is to you?" Kendall teased, making Carlos whine when his fingers moved ever so slightly. "Even when you're a bad little thing, I still take care of you. Don't I, baby?"

After a random spank Carlos yelped. "Yes! K-Kendall, please."

"Because you've been so good for me tonight."

Carlos' eyes rolled back into his head as Kendall began to press ferociously on that sweet spot inside him. The Latino really was in awe of how little his boyfriend had to try to find it every time. He just knew, and used it well. So well.

The moans were leaving him by the bucketful as his hips thrust wildly against Kendall's leg. He knew the material of the other's pants would be soaked where his tip was ambushing and the thought only made him climb higher.

Fingers were then rubbing against his lips and he obediently opened his mouth back up, restarting the process of sucking the blonde's fingers that occurred minutes before.

_Why do I like this so much? Fuck._

Carlos manoeuvred his tongue between the two digits, swirling them, poking them, losing his mind at all the sensations, especially those in his ass and on his dick. He was gonna come. And soon.

"That's it baby. Come for Daddy. Let me see how filthy you can make these pants of mine."

The smaller man groaned in response and the fingers in his mouth and ass simultaneously began to thrust in and out of his body, aiming to push deep on every inward motion.

He could feel his eyes watering, he couldn't help the gagging reflex his throat was making but he was loving every second of his punishment that had turned into pleasure.

"God, Carlos. You're such a slut for this," Kendall stated, his pace quickening to an ungodly speed.

His boyfriend whimpered and tightened his fists on the comforter below his head, his hips staggering off beat.

"I said come, Carlos. Good boys come when their daddies tell them to."

The fingers were taken from his mouth as Kendall somehow moved his hand under Carlos' caramel body and grasped his cock firmly.

This action caused a sound closest to a squeal to rip it's way out of the Latino, his whole being shuddering in need of release.

"Please, Daddy," he begged, needing something, anything.

He got his wish when Kendall squeezed him over and over again, pumping him like a madman.

With his body frozen in ecstasy Carlos came silently, his mouth hanging open on his forearm from overstimulation, shock and raw pleasure.

Above him the blonde was smiling like a cheshire cat, clearly satisfied and highly amused at the way in which his lover found his undoing.

"You good, baby?" he asked gently, moving his hands to lightly massage Carlos' lower back.

The boy in question was breathing heavily, his eyes tightly shut and his teeth biting his lower lip.

"Mmm?" he managed tiredly.

Kendall chuckled. "I think you're okay."

"Just need a, need a minute here."

"As long as you want, babe."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah, 'Los?"

The short Latino opened his eyes to look at the man above him.

"You are one crazy fucker, but God do I love you."

Kendall couldn't stop the chest heaving laughter that came out and Carlos bounced on his lap.

"I'll take that," he smiled goofily, bending down to give his boyfriend a sweet kiss.

Their grins met in the middle before both pairs of eyes closed and they succumbed to the passion that was all consuming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this happened for two reasons. One, Maroon 5's song Animals is twistedly catchy; two, Kendall tweeting a winky face after someone asked him how he felt about being called daddy. Hope it turned out okay lol. Until next year then! And I promise Confetti Falling will be updated. I typed this whole thing on my phone as I still have no laptop. Review!


End file.
